


【LF用】【零一获千金同人】初恋：创生之柱③（满零/庆成）

by aggie1akino



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggie1akino/pseuds/aggie1akino
Summary: 1.本文为[零·一获千金游戏]的二次同人作品，与漫画作品无关。2.请理解二大禁含义。3.中篇，未完结。4.系列文，本篇cp：后藤满X宇海零（小山X加藤）。本篇R18有，避雷注意。





	【LF用】【零一获千金同人】初恋：创生之柱③（满零/庆成）

第三章：创生之柱

10月的山中，不可避免的寒气和潮湿渗入我的身体里，我一个人从车站提着行李往上爬，半山腰处还下起了绵绵细雨，衣服被雨水浸湿，我不禁打了个寒颤。

“喂！零！”

他的声音从远处传来，我抬起头看见他拿着一把花伞向我跑过来。

“怎么没带伞啊？你应该知道今天要下雨吧！”他将伞撑过来，带着埋怨的语气问道。

“诶…中途才下起雨，伞还在包里。在路上打开包可不行，设备都在包里呢。”我用空出来的手指了指背上的包。

“那我来帮你提这个吧。”他说着就准备去提我手中的箱子，我推脱了好几下，也仍然没有执拗过他的好意，最终变成了我撑着伞，他提着箱子的姿势。

他不经意地将空出的手搭在我的肩膀上，那种温度逐渐渗入我的皮肤，我觉得我的肩膀有些发烫。

回到房间后，我洗完澡，换了身衣服，裹着暖烘烘的浴衣趴在大厅的吧台上翻书。他在一旁帮我整理我的东西，把我的设备整理好放在房间里，把衣物收拾在壁橱里，然后将所有纸质文件都分门别类地整理好放在书桌上。

“后藤桑，好厉害。”我不禁感叹到。

他露出一瞬间惊讶的眼神，然后温柔的笑了起来：“小时候，我的姐姐是个破天荒的家伙，所到之处寸草不生，我可是不得不帮她整理东西。嘛，但是她也是个很好的姐姐就是了。”

“诶~后藤桑居然还有姐姐啊…”我困在桌上问道。

“零君是独生子吗？”他把用完的抹布拿过来厨房清洗，一边洗一边问我，我轻轻点了点头。

“那一定挺寂寞的吧…”说着他用刚刚擦干的手摸了摸我的头，洗手液的香气飘进了我的鼻子，我觉得脸有些发烫，不自然的站起身。“但是，零那么优秀，爸爸妈妈应该也很自豪吧。”他似乎没有注意到我的异常还在自顾自的说着。

“我先去睡了…”我掩饰着自己的心情，转过身对他说。

“嗯，晚安。”他用一如既往的温柔的声音回答道。

第一个晚上，窗外的夜空十分晴朗，我真正体验到了秋高气爽的感觉。

在这个季节来到这边的人并不多，只有到了周末会过来几对情侣，但也基本都是来附近的神社求缘的人，住一个晚上就离开了，所以硕大的民宿基本就只有我和他两个人。

平日我上山去天文台整理数据，他就下山去驿站或是镇上买东西，因为观察工作主要在晚上进行，傍晚的时候他会将做好的便当送到天文台来。虽然我一直说不用那么麻烦，但是他也总是说没什么一个人呆在民宿里实在是太无聊了。

有时候我会有种奇妙的错觉，一种我们正在交往的错觉。

原本以为自己发现自己对他的感情后见面会有些难堪或是害羞，但真正开始工作后才发现，每天的日程根本没有时间让我思考这些东西，甚至我开始后悔当时选择自己一个人来这里做项目。

十天的时间如同流水，忙碌着一转眼就过去了。因为数据量很大，还有很多往年的资料需要整理，在他的要求下，我就把一些需要分类的图片资料交给他帮忙分类，而我则连夜的在民宿的餐桌上写报告。

“哇，这个真恐怖。”我听见他在一旁感叹着，我便抬头看过去，发现他手中拿着一篇有关创生之柱的观测与形成原因的报告，大一的时候我整理了很多相关信息，就在里面夹了那张创生之柱的图片。“总觉得这个图···”他把那些图片举起来仔细端详着，嘴里嘟念着。

“这是创生之柱。”我随口回应了一声，打断了他的感叹。

“诶？那从这里会诞生什么吗？”他意外的来了兴致，向我追问起来。

看着他好奇的样子，我只好放下手中的笔，向他解释。

“这些支柱是在一个叫做老鹰星云里发现的，因为可以为新的恒星提供了动力和物质，所以呢，简单而言就是诞生恒星的地方。虽然听起来很有生命力，但是你手上拿的那篇报告里写着说他们在老鹰星云里观察到大约有20颗恒星将要发生爆炸，而且最近还观察到三根主要的创生之柱变得越来越透明了。”

他默默听着，仍然端详着那张照片，似乎在思考什么。

“你刚刚想说什么来着？”我问道。“被我打断的那半句话。”

“啊，没有···刚刚我突然觉得这张图好色情啊。”我一脸惊讶的看着他，他看见我的表情，似乎有些慌张一样的向我解释。 “不是黄段子，不是黄段子。我就是觉得很美，但是让人感觉恐惧，似乎展现了宇宙的所有，但是又隐藏了最具有生命力的部分，最后·····就让人感觉非常色情。”

他说完看向我，似乎想要征询我的意见，我却连忙将头低了下去，觉得有些好笑的呼呼笑了两声：“是吗，这个论点可真是新颖。”

一直忙到三点，我终于完成了任务。可能是太劳累，头一沾枕头就沉沉的睡死过去了。

迷迷糊糊中，我开始做梦。我梦见民宿的木质窗户咔咔作响，窗外似乎吹起了大风，树叶哗哗作响，雷声隆隆作响，如同一场暴风雨即将来临一样。

黑夜中，一道闪电划过，我看见ミツル就坐在我的床边。

“ミツル君？”我喊他名字的声音似乎十分沙哑，在雨声的遮掩下，甚至连我自己都听不到自己的声音。又或许我根本就没有醒过来，我自己也不得而知。

我迷糊中看见他移到我的身边，在闪电的光亮中看到他的脸上的表情，带着水气的眼神露出和平时完全不同的坚定感，那双眼睛离我越来越近，最后一种柔软的感觉落在了我的嘴唇上，耳边，脖颈上。

“零…”他的声音穿来的声波摩擦着我的耳膜“付き合って……”。

我思考着他这句话的意思，不明白这究竟是在索取一瞬间的陪伴还是认真的交际宣言。然而就在我思考着这种问题的时候，回过神来他已经敷在我的身上，解开我的衬衫。

他的手指在我的身上划过的地方如同彗星划过天际一般炽热，指尖的温度在我的皮肤上唤醒了死亡的红巨星，热度不断地聚集到下腹，他的手指也随着那种难以形容的热度向下移动。

“创生之柱，感觉很色情呢……”

他的声音从左耳传来，我无法将注意力转移到他的话语上，因为我可以感受他的手敷上了我体内炽热的中心。那是我从未感受过的震颤，他的腿和我的腿纠缠着，鼻息混合着水气一次次染上我的皮肤。

我伸出手环抱住他的肩膀，拉近两个身体之间的距离，感觉他的热度紧贴在我的腿根部。

创生柱，展现着宇宙的全部，隐藏着最具有生命力的部分。

他所说的就是这么一回事吧。

闪电，雨水，夜空，宇宙，亲吻，汗水，精液，欲情。

所有的一切全部混合在一起，他的炙热和我的炙热一起在创生柱的深处一齐爆发出白色的光芒，在这耀眼的白光中我失去了意识。

当我醒来时，清晨的阳光已经投透过窗户照进了房间，任性的落在了我的皮肤上，带着一丝热度，这份热度让我感到十分不自然。

我的皮肤还是干爽的，衣服仍然是整齐的，没有晨勃，也没有丝毫昨晚的痕迹。

我爬起来，打开窗户，发现窗台上还有昨夜的积水，早上的泥土也散发着水汽的味道。至少，昨晚的雷雨是真实存在的。

走出门来到大厅就看到满正在招呼新来的客人，看见我出来并没有什么特别的反应，只是和往常一样对我笑了笑，招了招手示意我过去吃早饭。

我坐到平常坐的位置上，吃着他做的和平常一样的早餐，聊着和平常一样的内容，一切都没有任何的不同。

“昨晚的雷雨真吓人啊！”他似乎在对我说话。“后山的神社的那棵大树被闪电劈中了，树冠都烧焦了。”

我心中一紧，问道：“是之前去过的那个神社吗？”

“对啊，等会要一起去看看吗？”他一边收拾刚才客人的碗筷一边问我。

我看了看时间，才发现已经是上午十点了。

“啊！那我得去收拾一下行李。”我的下午三点还得坐火车回东京。

“都收拾好了。”他从门口提出我的工具盒和箱子，然后从厨房的台桌上拿出四个饭团，对我笑了笑。“中饭也准备好了。”

我愣了愣，便笑了起来，果然是个细致的家伙，竟然什么都已经计算清楚了。

我们和上次一样徒步走到了神社，白天的神社我还是第一次看到，比我想象中要破旧很多。鸟居的颜色也非常黯淡，木头上的红漆都开裂了露出里面老旧的圆木，走向神社的参道和玉垣都有些残缺了，神社的窗户也显的十分破败。比起破败的神社，围绕在神社附近的树木和花草都生机勃勃，从山上留下来的山泉水在这里汇聚成一条清澈的小溪，溪水旁开满兰花。

顺着兰花道绕到神社后面就可以看到一片密林，参天大树的树冠熙熙攘攘的挤在一起，巨大的树干如同神殿的立柱一样做出来了自然形成的大道。

在大道的终点有一颗和四周的大树品种不同的大树，那是一棵巨大的橡树，在橡树的树干上围着一串注连绳。这就是满说的被闪电击中的大树，果然橡树的一部分枝冠被闪电切开，在树干上也留下来一条烧焦的痕迹。

他不知从哪里变出了一个扫把，开始清扫四周的残枝碎叶，并把一些被打下来的橡树果单独盛到一个小盒子里，我也效仿他的样子放下行李帮忙。

清理完神树，我们坐在树旁吃着他做的饭团，他突然从那个盒子里拿出一颗橡果放到我的口袋里。

“下次你过来这个神社就会变得很漂亮了，这个给你做纪念。”他笑了笑，收拾了东西，帮我背起了我的工具箱。“走吧，送你去车站。”

我看着他的背影，心想着，果然昨晚只是个梦，什么都没变，昨晚有变化也许只有那棵巨大的橡树。


End file.
